Boyfriend
by BeautifullyLovely
Summary: How Burt Hummel learned that his son had a boyfriend, and how he almost died because of it. Mentions of Klaine with Carole/Kurt friendship.


Title: Boyfriend

Summary: How Burt Hummel learned that his son had a boyfriend, and how he almost died because of it. *Mentions of Klaine*

Carole smiled as Kurt sat down for dinner, sliding a salad toward him that was specially made. Kurt smiled back, trying to effectively scrape off unwanted dressing.

"Burt, Finn, time for dinner!" Finn came scrambling down to the living room like a fire had erupted upstairs, Burt following at almost an Olympic pace.

"I'll be there in a second mom!" Finn stated, sprinting out the door.

"I'll be just a minute Carole!" Burt yelled, as he ran out to the garage.

Carole sighed, rubbing her temple. "I swear, sometimes I don't know what is going on in their heads!"

"You think that I do?" Kurt looked at Carole, understanding in his gaze, glad that he wasn't the only one who was still trying to solve the mystery that was Finn and Burt.

"I could help you with dinner tomorrow Carole." Kurt said, while picking at his food.

"Of course not Kurt, you help enough already. If you ask me, I should be trying to get Finn and your dad into the kitchen."

"Trust me Carole, I've seen my dad cook: not a pretty picture, and I think I've spotted Finn almost burning his hand off trying to open a bag of popcorn that was in the microwave. If either of us still wants them around we better keep them as far away from the kitchen as possible." Kurt cautioned, making Carole chuckle.

"So," Carole started, as she cut into her plate of chicken, "is there anything going on at Dalton?"

"Not much, just extreme amounts of school work and Warbler's practice."

"Since I'm guessing you don't want to talk amount the extreme amount of school work, what are the Warblers doing?" asked Carole, taking a bite of her vegetable dish.

"We're not really practicing that much since we lost regional's", Carole frowned, she knew that Finn and Kurt couldn't both win, but it still hurt to see Kurt mope around while Finn celebrated with New Directions "…but I guess that it has been pretty cool to sing with Blaine and everyone."

Carole didn't miss Blaine being signaled out and had to ask, "Oh, I remember Blaine, are you two still good friends?"

"…Well, yes…" Kurt mumbled.

"But…?" Carole was pretty sure she knew what was going on, but she knew she had to prompt it out of Kurt first before she came to conclusions.

"Well, he may have kissed me." Kurt murmured into his salad as he twirled his fork around his fingers.

Carole may not be one to gossip, but she knew Kurt had liked this boy since he met him, so she kind of wanted to know when Blaine had started liking Kurt back.

"When was that?"

"Carole, please!" Kurt cried, blushing.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about boys with me, but you do know you're going to have to tell your dad that you have a boyfriend right?"

"Do I have to?" Kurt pouted down into his salad, looking like a little boy who was told to do his chores, while also keeping a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

Carole smiled, noting that Kurt hadn't denied Blaine being his boyfriend. "Kurt, you care about this boy, right?"

"Of course I do." Kurt was finally able to look Carole in the eye.

"Then you're going to have to tell your dad. I know it isn't going to be fun for you, but you can get through it. I'll be here to back you up."

"Thanks Carole."

The back door banged against the wall and Burt walked into the room, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sorry I'm late; I needed to check out the car."

Burt went into the kitchen to grab himself a drink. After Carole heard the click of the refrigerator opening she turned to Kurt.

"You might as well do it now, while he's tired. He'll have less time to interrogate you about Blaine." Carole took a sip of her lemonade, leaning back in her chair.

"Easy for you to say, shouldn't I ask him after dinner, when he's full and I don't have to sit through a dinner interrogation?" asked Kurt.

"Maybe, but I think you should tell him before. I don't think you'll get up the courage to tell him later after dinner, and you'll just keep putting it off. Besides, if there is one thing I know about Finn and Burt, it's that once they start eating they don't stop. I'm not saying he won't interrogate you because he will, but he'll save the big stuff for after dinner. Just say it fast, like ripping off a band-aid." Carole tried to comfort Kurt, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for either father or son.

"Like ripping off a band-aid," Kurt muttered to himself, gearing himself up for the confrontation that was going to come. Then he whispered courage over again a couple times. Carole swore she saw him smiling when he said the word courage, but she didn't comment on it.

As if on cue, Burt came stomping back into the room and slid into his chair as Kurt repeated courage over and over under his breath.

"What are you two talking about, something about courage?"

Burt looked at the two of them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Kurt swallowed, and addressed his dad, "Um, Dad, I have something I want to tell you."

Burt picked up his fork, piercing into the fruit on his plate. Kurt watched as the watermelon slowly lost its life, the fork piercing straight into the middle of the fruit.

_Great, _thought Kurt. _That watermelon has a better chance at surviving than me. _

"What were you going to tell me Kurt?"

"Well…" Kurt quickly tried to phrase it the best way possible "It's kind of important…"

"Then tell me, you're starting to get me worried Kurt." Burt exclaimed as he brought the large piece of watermelon to his mouth.

_Like a band-aid. _"OK, so dad…I have a boyfriend."

Kurt expected his dad to be awkward, or to go all protective-dad on him…what he didn't expect was for Burt to start turning purple.

"Burt, honey; are you okay?"

Burt started coughing, his forehead and cheeks turning from purple to blue.

"Try to swallow!" Carole wavered around Burt for a minute before she gave one, hard, pat on the back. It seemed to work as Burt repeated the color patterns on his face backward; going from blue, to purple, to pink.

Kurt heard as Burt take in a breath, sucking in all the available air.

"…Dad; are you OK?" Kurt never suspected that his father would die of choking on a piece of fruit instead of a more common heart attack when Kurt told him about his boyfriend, but apparently the fates had spoken.

"What did you say again?" Burt struggled to say, wheezing.

"Well…" Kurt began.

The front door opened, showing a slighting disheveled Finn.

Finn; truly wasn't a very observant person, but with the extreme looks of discomfort on his mom and Kurt's faces, and with Burt gasping like he just tackled a marathon, he knew to keep quiet.

"Um…" was about as far as Finn got until he backpedalled out of the room, and back out the front door to safety.

All that could be heard for the next ten minutes was the light scraping of silverware on glass plates and a growing amount of awkward silence, as Burt was unable to bring back the subject of Kurt's boyfriend.

When Burt left the room for a refill of his drink, Kurt looked at Carole accusingly, "And you said that I should have told him during dinner."

Carole shrugged helplessly, thinking that next time she would leave Kurt and Burt to work out their problems, and possibly run outside like Finn had to avoid the crossfire.

OK…so…my writing always turns out different from what I think it will. Hopefully this didn't turn out as crazy as I think it did. I'm going to try to stay away from comedy for a while…

Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
